Two-stage EHSV's are well known. These EHSV's include a first stage or torque motor that is controllable to affect the position of a second stage or spool by moving a nozzle to control the balance of first and second stage fluid flows against opposite ends of the spool. In the event of a power loss, the torque motor null bias moves the nozzle to a known position. This known position may be used as a fail-safe position in which the system can safely exist until power is restored. Such systems, however, do not maintain the spool in a given position after power is restored. It would therefore be desirable to provide an EHSV second stage that can be latched in a fail-safe position and maintained in such a position independently of the power applied to the motor.